


To tame a Rake.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [13]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Historical AUPick a time period and put our boys and girls into that era. Maybe you’d like to see them in the 1600s, maybe early civilization, maybe even just put them back in the 1980s. Either way, send ‘em backwards!Set in Regency time, picks up from the existing Regency Au.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349





	To tame a Rake.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regency AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977622) by [LarsonColfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer). 



> Dalton Big Bang 2020
> 
> Prompt: Historical AU  
> Pick a time period and put our boys and girls into that era. Maybe you’d like to see them in the 1600s, maybe early civilization, maybe even just put them back in the 1980s. Either way, send ‘em backwards!
> 
> Set in Regency time, picks up from the existing Regency Au.

That man is a rake, thought Julian, Lord Larson of the House Armstrong as he watched John Logan Wright III, The current Earl of Ashford make his way into the ballroom, dressed in all black from head to toe, his stark white silk shirt the only contrast offered. He was accompanied by his best friend Derek Seigerson, Lord Cynster and together the two of them were the most eligible men in the ton.

All noble ladies, the fresh crop of debutantes and demi - mondes all had their eyes on them. However, one of them would soon be off the market. Lord Cynster would be married soon to his intended Lady Casey soon to be Lady Cynster and then there would be the only one left and Julian knew his secret.

He watched them enter the ballroom and scan the area with their steely eyes and Julian tracked his mother, Lady Larson of the House Armstrong as she hurried up towards them. He sighed and left the wall against which he was leaning. Maybe he should go join her to considering the ball was in the honour of the return of Lord Larson of the House Armstrong from America, which was basically him.

*

“Your Grace.” Logan bowed in front of Lady Larson and kissed the offered hand as his friend Derek nodded next to him. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Ashford. Cynster.”

This was the reason he wanted to attend the ball, the only reason. That man and his expressive eyes and kissable mouth, the kiss they shared the last time they met still remained with him and Logan wanted more. But Julian - Lord Larson was proving hard to get.

Every night they met and danced in the shadows, away from everyone and their prying eyes, only Derek knew and guarded their secret. A fleeting smile, a passing touch was all they could do in the light surrounded by everyone. It was not deemed acceptable though it wasn’t common Logan came to learn from the snatches of whispers and he knew he didn’t want to suffer the same fate.

But, privately, in the dark he had Julian moaning deeply next him as Logan kissed his neck, void of the necktie and fine jacket, hair disarrayed and shirt lose and open. “More.” Julian kissed his neck, slowly sucking in, laving the skin. “I want more. I want everything.”

But every time they kept getting interrupted with some passing lady and her paramour and then Julian was off and away in the wink of an eye and by the time Logan had suitably arranged himself, deemed himself respectable to appear back in public Julian had gone, claiming sickness or another event.

“Armstrong.” Logan smirked and shook the offered hand and passing in a gentle caress as he let it go and Julian gulped. Derek smirked next them and grinned his answering nod. “Let forgets the titles shall we, we are all equals here.” and Logan nodded.

“Where were you.” He hissed immediately when Lady Armstrong left them. “I waited.”

“Later.” Julian hissed when they passed by the Ton’s gossip Lady Hennessey, and then in a much a louder voice, “Shall we make it to the library gentlemen.

The minute the three of them reached the corridor of the library, Logan immediately pulled Julian to him and kissed him deeply.

“Lo.” Julian breathed when their lips parted. Derek sighed at his best friend and the love of his life, “I suppose I should be guarding then.”

Julian nodded gratefully at him as Logan opened the door of the empty library and pulled him, “Thank you.”

“I was detained.” Julian whimpered the minute the door was shut behind him as Logan attacked his lips kissing his way down his throat, loosening the Half Windsor knot that kept Logan away from his throat.

Julian leaned into the touch and breathed Logan in, his arms’ moving around his back, pulling him towards him. He moved slowly against Logan’s kisses as his fingers nimbly unravelled his tie letting the two ends settle on either side of his neck.

“Gently.” He whispered capturing Logan’s lips in his, his hands guiding Logan’s down to his waist. “We have been noticed. All the scheming ladies have begun to notice that the three of us are disappearing together.”

“So what,” Logan growled Logan as he began to unbutton Julian’s shirt, kissing his skin as it slowly got exposed; a kiss to his neck, his collar bone. “It’s normal for men who are not thinking of marriage to not hang around too long during the ball. It’s how Derek told everyone that he was interested in Casey. He showed up everywhere she went.”

He kissed his way down Julian’s toned abs and stomach, to finally kiss the smooth skin above the fine pleated dark breeches. “Now be very quiet in case you really want everyone to know what we get up to when we disappear.”

"Absolutely," Julian breathed out when felt a warm tongue swirl around the head of his cock. He groaned quietly, fingers curling amongst Logan’s locks and Logan hummed contentedly, taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head a little, smooth and practised. 

The air was filled with their rapid breathing and wet, filthy sound of Logan's lips around Julian’s cock, slick and hot. Julian bit his lip, looking down at Logan as he bobbed his head pleasuring him, feeling a sharp thrill of pleasure at the sight in front of him, The Earl of Ashford on his knees with Julian’s dick in his mouth. He looked at Logan’s half-lidded eyes, strong neck and shoulders, still encased in clothes while Logan had him dishevelled, coat on the floor, shirt open, tie undone and he moaned quietly. He was growing to love him in the short time he knew him and he wanted forever.

“I really did miss you,” Logan whispered as flicked his tongue over the tip, his eyes searching for Julian’s. “Me too,” Julian whispered.

*

“So,” Derek grunted from where he was resting against the large ornate flower pedestal that framed either side library doors. “I take it everything is clear then. Shed some light over the situation.”

Logan glanced at Julian who was righting his clothes, frowning at his crumpled tie as he tried to tie back the half Windsor and Logan smiled at him. “Yeah, things are clearer.” and nudged Julian’s hands away and redid his tie for him and Julian smiled.

“Until next time, My Lord,” Logan whispered as he picked up Julian’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles and Julian blushed and nodded. He looked at Derek who was grinning at them, still leaning against the flower pedestal and frowned. “Thank you for today Cynster but your services are no longer needed.”

Derek chuckled and nodded and together the three of them arranged themselves to the high standards of perfection as required by the lords of the ton and walked back out into the ball as if nothing had happened.

Extra Scene.

He was going to die a slow death and it would be the fault of Lord Larson of the House Armstrong who had decided to show up in his new riding coat for their morning stroll in the park. “What do you think.” Julian whispered when met Logan, “I quite like it. Thought it would be a bit of change from the usual.”

“It looks good.” Logan gulped as he took in Julian in the pale grey coat and matching hat, cut perfectly to highlight his trim body; tapering at his waist, flaring out gently at his hips, drawing the eyes down to his strong legs encased in black breeches and black shinny hessian boots of the highest quality.

He grinned when he found Julian smirking at him. _Two can play this game._


End file.
